1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to in-line roller skates, and more particularly to a quick-release axle system for use in the same.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There are currently a wide variety of prior art axle systems in use for mounting the wheels on in-line roller skates. Each skate manufacturing company has it""s own unique design and there are several after-market companies which also manufacture axle kits. Although each one differs somewhat in design, the general configuration invariably involves a threaded portion which is fastened with a nut.
In the common nut and bolt type axle system, the bolt (acting as the axle shaft) passes through the axle aperture in the skate frame, then through the bearings and bearing spacer, and is held in place with a nut which is threaded onto the bolt from the opposite side and tightened against the skate frame.
Other systems have the threaded portion on the inside of the axle shaft. A screw is threaded into the axle from the opposite side and tightened to hold it in place. A third popular method involves threading the inside of the bearing spacer itself. A screw is then inserted from each side of the frame and threaded into the bearing spacer forming an axle to support the wheel.
All of these method involve a tightening sequence using allen wrenches, screw drivers, or wrenches of some type making installation or removal of the wheels a tedious and time-consuming process.
In addition, it is a common problem to have the keyed slot, whether it be for an allen key or screwdriver, strip out making it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to remove the axle with the standard designated tools. Usually these can only be removed by drilling or cutting the axle and replacing it with a new one.
It is also possible for crossthreading to occur during assembly which makes removal extremely difficult as well.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved axle system for use in connection with in-line roller skates, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art axle systems and wheel mounting methodologies.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved axle system for use in connection with in-line roller skates, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art axle systems and wheel mounting methodologies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an axle system, in which a quick release, snap-lock apparatus is used to secure the wheels to the frame on an in-line skate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an axle system, which can accommodate the different axle aperture diameters and bearing spacers most common a quick release, snap-lock apparatus is used to secure the wheels to the frame on an in-line skate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an axle system, which can accommodate the different axle aperture diameters and bearing spacers most commonly used in in-line roller skates.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release type axle system, in which a pair of axle shafts automatically engage and lock with a bearing spacer within a skate wheel when a pair of axle release pins are inserted into a central bore formed through each such axle shafts, and the axle shafts automatically disengage form the bearing spacer when the release pins are pulled out slightly from the axle shafts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release type axle system, in which a pair of axle shafts automatically engage and lock with each other when an axle release pin is inserted into a central bore formed through one of such axle shaft and the axle shafts automatically disengage with each other when the release pin are pulled out lightly from the axle shaft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release type axle system, in which a pair of axle shafts automatically engage and lock with a bearing spacer within a skate wheel when a pair of axle release pins are inserted into a central bore formed through each such axle shaft, and the axle shafts automatically disengage from the bearing spacer when the release pins are pushed inwardly into the bore formed in the axle shaft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release type axle system, in which a pair of axle shafts automatically engage and lock with each other when the axle release pin is inserted into a central bore formed through one of such axle shafts and the axle shafts automatically disengage with each other when the release pin is pushed inwardly into the bore formed in the axle shaft.